He's My Boss
by Neori
Summary: A cute romantic comedy: Rin has gotten a job by a landslide from the help of her best friend Kagome, and she's not too confident in being a first time secretary, but with the help of her friends, she just might make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This story is a cute romance comedy, Rin has gotten a job by a

landslide from the help of her best friend Kagome, and she's not too confident

in being a first time secretary, but with the help of her friends she just might

make it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

**BIG UPDATE**: I have made serious changes, mostly in grammar.

**Chapter 1**

**Getting started**

* * *

"I'm late!" Rin said as she ran out the door of her apartment.

"I can't be late not on my first day of work!" Rin said acting as almost

she'd burst into tears

"Thank goodness I had a good resume, or they would have never accepted

me it makes me wonder, if Kagura had been there she probably would have just said

no, and never even given me a chance" Rin said shaking her head

"Thank goodness Kagome was in for her, I hate it she was sick, but thank God

she was." Rin sighed, she chuckled while on the elevator and then looking at her wrealized how late

she was.

"OH MY GOSH, I have to get out of here!" Rin yelled out, the man standing

beside her jumped, when he herd her yell, she awkwardly turned to him and smiled

politely said "Sorry!", and ran out the door, flagged down, then jumped into a

taxi.

A few minutes later Rin was standing in front of this big building, kinda like those very intimidating, huge

corporate buildings.

She sighed "Okay, just breath, this is gonna be okay, this will be just fine,

you'll do fine, just fine, oh gosh, I have got to stop talking to myself..." Rin said while she shook her head,

she walked into the building and signed in at the front desk.

"Hey! Rin!" Kagome walked up beside her with a huge smile on her face

"Oh hey, Kagome.." Rin said grinning which turned into a frown

"What's the matter? Don't tell me your still nervous?" Kagome chuckled

"Just a little bit, I mean it was great that you helped me get this job, but

what if I it mess up?" Rin said

"How could you mess up? Your just a secretary for heavens sake.." Kagome

laughed then she saw her comment it wasn't sinking in

'"Wow, thanks..." rin rolled her eyes

"Sorry, but I think all your going to do today is get him coffee, he's not in

very much on Tuesdays" Kagome stated, while patting Rin's back

"And how do you know so much about him?" Rin asked with a hint of sarcasim

"Oh I just, date his brother," Kagome said with a wink

"You what!?" Rin said shocked and a little startled

"See you at lunch Rin!" Kagome said walking off laughing..

"I'm sure she was just joking, there's no way" Rin said, while walking towards the

elevator

Rin walked into the elevator and pushed the number 7 button, the doors closed, the button lit up.

While she was waiting, she couldnt help but think..

"Geeze, seven stories, he must be a very powerful guy." She said to

herself.

As the elevator doors open, a man in a black suit walked in as Rin walked out, he had long silver hair and golden eyes, he looked up at rin and smiled, then he looked above her head and frowned as the doors closed..

"Wonder what that was about" Rin thought to herself

-Rin paused for a few minutes, staring at the elevator doors

"Well, you gonna stand there all day staring at the elevator or are you gonna

give me a break and work for a while?" Kagura said looking at her with a sly

glare

Rin turned around..slowly to face her

"Oh sorry, I just didn't understand what that man was mad about.." She

said

"Oh, him?" Kagura pointed at the elevator door

Rin nodded

"He and his brother got into a fight, but that's really none of your

buisness, is it? " She said

"No, I suppose its not." Rin said looking down at her feet

"Yeah well, I'm going to take a lunch break, that's about 30 minutes, you know.

You think you can handle it up here for that long?" Kagura said with a fake

smile

"Of course" Rin said nervously

"Well then, have fun" Kagura said giving Rin a hard pat on the back while walking

to the elevator

Rin watched Kagura get into the elevator, Kagura waved bye sarcastically.

When Rin finally got her barings together, she took a look around at the

office/waiting room, it was closed in, fairly small, there were chair's here and

there, no windows, very cold, and yet it, oddly it had a warm feeling to it,

very unexplainable. Rin walked behind Kagura's desk and sat down in a black office

chair.

"So this is where I'll be working part time, huh" Rin said to herself while

sitting in Kagura's chair, putting her feet up on the desk, with her hands behind

her head.

And just as soon as she was just getting conformable the doors busted wide open, and a

man in a casual suit with no tie started yelling out orders, until he realized

his secretary wasn't there.

"And who are you?" he asked in a cold, hard voice

Rin flabbergasted almost fell out of her chair, and she stood up very

quickly, dusting herself off

"Oh" Rin said breathlessly "I'm your new secretary, sir " she smiled

The man looked at her up and down, giving her a glare, and said with one

eyebrow cocked

"Where's Kaguar?" he asked in a low voice

"Oh, she went off on her lunch break, sir " Rin said politely

He sighed and shook his head "Not again." he rubbed his forehead, in a

circular motion, like he had a terrible headache.

"Well, when she comes back you tell her to step into my office, right away" he

demanded

"Yes sir" Rin nodded

"By the way, get me a cup of coffee, keep it black" he said disgusted and

then he was gone

Rin sighed "But, wait, I don't even know where the coffee maker is"

* * *

-_End of chapter one_

_Please Review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Coffee**

* * *

Rin looked for the kitchen, where the coffee maker was, she walked down the halls, the stairs but quickly got lost, luckily she saw the man she had kinda met earlier getting off the elevator

"Oh! Hey!" Rin ran up towards him, he paused and looked a bit shocked to see her

"Oh, umm, hello.." he said with a smile

"Umm, I don't know if you remember me, but we met when I got off the elevator earlier this morning?" Rin smiled

"Oh yeah, your the new secretary..." he said with a chuckle

"New secretary? Well, well, well, hello" said the a man in a gray suit, giving me a look over

"Back off Miroku" said a tall, woman with long black hair, behind the men, you could tell she was angry

"Oh come now Sango, I just wanted a look.." Miroku said with a wide grin on his face  
Sango stepped behind him and gave him a good swap with what looked to be a rolled up newspaper.

"Owe! What was that for Sango!?" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head

"Oh please, you know good and well" Sango said stomping off

Miroku sighed "Why is she always angry with me!?" he said dropping his head

"You can't blame her, trying to flirt with other women, you are dating her" kagome said walking up to them

"I was not, I was just going to introduce myself, besides Sango knows she's the only woman for me" he said proudly

"Then why don't you act like it?" Kagome and the other man stated

"Well I, well now you see" he sighed, then turned to me, I stood back a bit, not knowing what to expect

he took my hand in his and politely spoke "My name is Miroku, as you might have guessed, please to make your acquaintance, now I must go and make a mends with my beautiful wife to be" he said proudly looking up to the ceiling  
Making me tip my head to the side, and my eyebrows rise, all of a sudden we all heard someone yell out

"I'm never going to forgive you, so you can forget it!"

"That's my que, sorry I couldn't learn your name, maybe another time" he bowed and ran off  
Kagome shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

The man beside her chuckled, and whispered something under his breath that I couldn't make out

"So, what brings you down here Rin?" Kagome asked

"Well, I was about to ask him " Rin pointed at the silver haired man "Where the coffee maker was" said embarrassed

"Oh well, its in the kitchen, that was just to the right of the waiting room/office, but your new here so, here have this" Kagome said laughing while handing Rin the cup of coffee she had just made

"Oh really? your kidding right?" Rin said looking like she had just swallowed a big cup of stupid.

The silver mad chuckled, Kagome gave him a glare

"Hey, hey its okay, we all have out moments" Kagome said

"Some more than others" the man said laughing a bit

"That's enough, but hey I told you that's what you were going to be doing on the first day, not a bad guess. Huh?" Kagome said smiling

"Yeah, right, well I hope this is the only thing I mess up" Rin sighed shaking her head

Rin pulled Kagome away from the Silver haired man so she could speak without him hearing them  
He was curious to what they were saying but Kagome gave him another glare and he stayed away

"Have you two met?" Rin pointed to the silver haired, golden eyed man  
He raised an eyebrow when he saw her point at him

"Oh yeah" Kagome said nodding with a huge grin  
"Oh, so how do know him?" Rin asked curiously  
"Well, that's Inuyasha, the guy I told you I was dating" she laughed

"Him, he's" Rin said shocked she shook her head "Well duh, Kagura told me that's my boss's brother, I sure am dense today" Rin said rolling her eyes

"Naw, you've just got a lot on your mind right now" Kagome said sincerly  
Inuyasha walked back over to them, seeing Kagome had a nice look upon her face

"So Rin, that's your name right?, when do you have to go back up, to the seventh floor?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, that's right, it was nice meeting you, Inuyasha was it? wait..what did you say? " Rin gasped

"Wait a minute, what floor am I on again?!?" Rin asked franticly

"The third" they both said looking at her confused

"And what time is it?!" Rin asked

"Well, I think its about 7:30" Inuyasha said looking at his watch

"Great, just great! I wont be able to make it back in time" Rin said

"Just take the elevator like last time" Kagome said chuckling

"Well, if I do Kagura might be up there, its already been what 30 minutes? And if she sees that I've messed up on such a small thing, she might get me fired!" Rin said hysterically

"Don't worry she wont give you any trouble, you'll be fine, besides she takes off more than 30 minutes for a lunch, believe me" Kagome said laughing

"Yeah, she doesn't exactly tell the truth, if you know what I mean.." Inuyasha said winking

"Okay, well if I go now I can make it, thank you both so much" Rin said running towards the elevator

"Hey Rin!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah?" Rin held the elevator door

"If she does give you any trouble...just tell her you know who, knows about you know what" Inuyasha smiled

"What?" Rin said confused

"Oh don't listen to him, he's just a little silly in the mornings" Kagome said holding down Inuyasha covering his mouth

"You do good today all right! And stay focused!" Kagome said

"Right!, thanks again!" Rin let the elevator door close

"What a strange couple.."

* * *

-_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**  
Acquainted 1**

_Just a heads up, this mysterious man comes up again in acquainted 2_

* * *

As Rin got out of the elevator she bumped into Kagura who looked as if she was shocked

"And where have you been!?" Kagura asked folding her arms across her chest

"Umm, I just, well, I got lost" Rin said

"Lost, how?" Kagura

"Looking for the coffee maker" Rin said sheepishly

"The coffee maker?" Kagura said dropping her arms to her sides giving Rin a cold look

Rin coughed "Yes"

"Baka" Kagura said under her breath

"What?" Rin asked

"Oh nothing, well missy our boss isn't happy, and when our boss isn't happy your aren't happy, "she pointed at Rin" I'm taking the rest of today off, and because of you getting lost "she made hyphens with her hands" I caught hell, so now its your turn, oh and please, try not to get lost this time, because I wont be here to help you." She stated  
she shoved the other cup of coffee into Rins hand and shoved Rin threw the office doors

"Well, I'm glad you could join us, where have you been?" Rins boss asked

"I was getting you two cups of coffee?" Rin said slightly chuckling

"Oh thank you, it would have been nice 5 minutes ago" He said giving her a cold look

"I'm so sorry sir, this wont happen again, I promise" Rin said bowing her head

"I'm know it wont" Her boss said

"Oh please Sesshomaru, be nice to the girl, she is your new secretary isn't she?" said the man who oddly enough had silver hair too

"Yes, I suppose so" Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes

"Well then, hand me some of that coffee please, dear" the man asked politely

"Here you go sir, and Sesshomaru sir" Rin handed the coffee to the men, Sesshomaru refused to his.

"Lovely, thank you." he smiled "well aren't you going to take yours?" the man in a black suit asked

"Its cold, I don't believe I will" Sesshomaru said giving Rin another cold look

Rin just bowed her head and excused herself from his office, and she sat down at Kaguras desk and took in a deep breath and sighed

"Humph, and to think I thought this job was going to be great, well not great but at least easy, or a nice boss,  
on account I don't have such a nice coworker" She sighed

"Oh well I guess if I stay on my toes he won't be so bad" Rin kept telling herself this, but some how it just didn't sink in

-_later on_

"Sesshomaru sir, I've finished all your demands, the papers, I organized them according to the contract dates and before expiration" Rin said proud of herself

"Hmm? What, was that? I wasn't listening, ( he's was on the phone) "Oh yes, right, by tomorrow of course "( he hangs up ) "Oh, Rin is it? Go get my lunch, its on the First floor, hurry up will you?" Sesshomaru said giving her a blank stare

"Yes, Sesshomaru sir" rin said

Rin walked out of the office and got into the elevator and pressed the First button while she was on the elevator  
she began talking to herself...

"What a jerk, I do all that work which Kagura probably never does, and what does he do?  
He wants me to he get his lunch! And not even a thank you!?" Rin said stopping her foot

Rin walked out of the elevator and met the person delivering the lunch, she paid him and walked back to the elevator pushed the seventh button and waited, while she waited she day dreamed of what she could do to his lunch  
then it hit her, why let it bother her?

Use reverse psychology, no wonder Kaguras such a (cough) mean person (cough) he's almost driven her crazy, lets play the game, see how he likes his own medicine, yes that's how it will be, Rin thought.

"Here's your lunch, Sesshomaru sir" Rin said

"It had better not be cold.." He said

"Its not, I just got it, thank goodness that elevators quick, huh?" Rin said with a smile  
he looked at her with one eyebrow cocked, he looked back at his lunch and began to open it up

"Good job, now go see if I have any messages" He turned his back to her in his chair

"Oh, sir?" Rin asked

"Yes,?" Sesshomaru asked

"Who was that man earlier?" Rin asked curiously

"Business Partner of mine, its really none of your concern" He said

"Right, well then I guess I'll go check those messages.." Rin said happily

"I suppose you had..." He said waiting for her to leave

Rin just shook her head, and walked out of his office, "Huh, he acts like a spoiled brat"

"I heard that.." Rin turned around quickly and saw Kagura "And I agree" she chuckled

* * *

-_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**Acquainted 2/ Surprises**

Rin stood in shock for a moment afraid Kagura would run and tell what she had just said,  
too Sesshomaru, but she let her curiosity get the best of her, she raised an eyebrow, and asked  
"So, you agree with me?" Rin asked confused

"Well, duh, but what are you gonna do about it? He's been like that since, he was born," Kagura snickers" but its gotten a lot worse after, after that talk with his father, but I'm not supposed to talk about it." Kagura said while smirking

"What talk?" Rin asked with curiosity

"Well, its none of your business, " she begins to whisper " but I can't pass up good gossip." Kagura said giddy as a school girl  
Kagura walked behind her desk, sat down, and propped her chin with her hand, swinging her leg back and forth then gave a big smirk to Rin

"Well, Sesshomaru's father declared that before he gives Sesshomaru the whole company, he wants him to get married." Kagura said with a huge laugh, then she said  
"Like anyone would marry that spoiled brat," She sighed "Tough luck for him eh?" Kagura said with a smirk  
Rin thought for a moment then she spoke

"To me, I suppose it only seems fair, his father wants the company to flourish, right? Be passed down from generation to generation? " Rin asked Kagura

"Heck if I know!, nor do I care! But all I know is that me, Sesshomaru, and his brother know about it, and now you.  
You aren't gonna go blab this to anyone are ya?" Kagura asked threateningly

"Of course not" Rin said, then she thought to herself, that's the secret Inuyasha was talking about, but why was Kagome acting all weird, could he have told her? Is so then could everyone know about it?

"Uhh hello!" Kagura waved her hands in front of Rin's face

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something" Rin said looking away, with a serious face

"Oh really? I thought you were just spacing out on me!" Kagura said with a sarcastic laugh

"No, I **think** once in a while, unlike you!" Rin said then gasped, _UH OH _she thought to herself

"Say, what? Did you just try to insult me?" Kagura laughed even harder "Nice try though, I've heard worse" She patted Rin on the back

All of a sudden they both heard the office doors swing open, and saw Sesshomaru standing there with a annoyed look upon his face, his eyebrow was even twitching

"Oh, hello Sir" Rin said quietly

"What's wrong now?" Kagura said with a sigh, rolling her eyes

Sesshomaru stomped towards them both

"Will you two PLEASE, keep down the noise?! Some people ARE trying to work!" He said

Kagura couldn't help but giggle, Rin just stood there in shock

"If I don't get some PEACE and QUIET soon, I'll fire you BOTH!" Sesshomaru said,

Then he quickly turned his back to them and went back into the office slamming the doors shut.

"Oooh we've made him mad now!, MAN is he funny when he acts serious, Pfft like he's gonna fire us!  
Who will he ever get to replace us? A robot! Hell if I'd known what I'm working for now, back then, I would have never, EVER have taken this job" Kagura sighs, then places her hand on her forehead

Rin just stood there, not knowing what to say, no one had ever yelled at her like that before.

She took it quite well though, because just then.

"I need a break" Kagura said in a lazy tone

Rin snapped out of her daze, and quickly replied

"But you just took one" She said

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I'll take another!" Kagura said chuckling

Rin had a face of disgust, Kagura saw it, she laughed then said

"I was only joking, sheesh, how am I gonna get paid if I don't work. Eh?" Kagura asked

"Heh, right, a joke, funny" Rin tried to smile, but it failed

"All right then, lets get to work on these contract papers, shall we?

I'll mind the computer, while you file em!" Kagura said with a grin

"But hey, wait I thought you said WE!" but before Rin could get another word out Kagura had already shoved the stack of papers into her hands and shoved her into the filing room.

"Great, just my luck again" Rin sighed as she started on contract file A, and had the whole alphabet to go through.

- Hours later -

Rin was just about to file the last of the Z's, when she heard a knock on the storage room door

"Come in" Rin said still dusting the cobwebs off

"Hello again" said a nice voice

"Oh!" Rin stood up "Hello again, sir" it was Sesshomaru's mysterious business partner

"Can I help you with anything?" Rin said politely

"Oh no no, I was just wondering if you could give this to Sesshomaru for me, thats all" he handed her a small package

"Well, sure, Mr.?" She questioned, Rin wanted to know his name so badly, since Sesshomaru was holding out on her

He held his tongue for a moment and grinned very wide, he spoke in a whisper "Just call me Mr.T" then he laughed

"Oh" Rin was quite disappointed "All right, Mr.T" she almost chuckled "I shall deliver this with the utmost care" Rin smiled

"Wonderful, then I'll be seeing you." he said as he walked out of the room waving goodbye

"What a strange man" Rin said looking down at the package "Now what?" she said tilting her head to the side

Rin finished up, she locked the storage room door, and walked back to Sesshomaru's office

She saw Kagura sleeping with her feet propped up on their desk

"Huh, well I see you've were working hard, yes?" Rin asked with her arms crossed

Kagura woke up, she rubbed her eyes

"Huh? Oh your finally done? Hey, what's that? " Kagura pointed at the small package

"Its a package to Sesshomaru, I've been requested to deliver it, to him" Rin said

"Oh yeah?" Kagura looked at it with curious eyes, she rubbed her hands together

"Lets take a peek" Kagura said grinning

"No" Rin said holding the package up in the air while also trying to get passed Kagura

"Oh come on, quit the goodytwoshoes act, besides he's not in his office right now" Kagura said

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't believe you!" Rin said getting a bit irritated

Kargura's grin turned into a frown, she crossed her arms "Fine, go in" she said with a sudden smug look

Rin felt so in power for once! She had finally stood up to Kagura!

She opened the doors and was about to speak until she realized he was in a meeting. oh no.

"Yes" said a familiar annoyed voice

"Uhh, I have a package for you sir" Rin said embarrassed, with a nervous laugh

"Oh? It couldn't wait?" Sesshomaru said his eye was twitching

"I, um, didn't know you were in a meeting sir, so! I'll just wait outside the door!" Rin quickly opened the doors and ran out

Rin let out a heavy sigh, and rested her back against the doors

"Told you so..." Kagura said grinning, with a small chuckle

"Right, so are you trying to get me fired by any chance?" Rin said sarcastically

"No, not really, but you're actually making it very easy for me, Thanks! " Kagura smiled while filing her nails

Rin rolled her eyes at the comment, she knew Sesshomaru was going to be very angry at her, but maybe the package would make it all better, maybe.

Rin walked over to the empty chairs, she sat down in one, took a deep breath, and stared at the small package.

She did wonder what would be inside it, but it wasn't hers and it was none of her business. Besides she'd find out in due time, unless Sesshomaru would be selfish with it, so she thought to herself forget it. It was really beginning to bug her, and she didn't know why! Rin saw Kagura, she seemed too interested in her nails to notice anything so, Rin held the package up to her ear and shook it. -Nothing.

"Darn it!" Rin shouted

"Quiet down! he is in a meeting after all" Kagura snorted

"How LONG has he been in there, anyway?" Rin asked

"Well, right after we started on the papers actually" said Kagura

"I worked on the papers! You did nothing!" Rin grumbled

"Oh? He doesn't know that, and he wont either" Kagura hissed

"Fine, I wont tell him, as long as you say that you forgot to tell me he was in a meeting!"

"But that'll but the fire on me!" Kagura said upset

"Exactly" Rin smiled

"Oh, you're good" Kagura smirked

End of Chapter 4  
~ Tell me what you think. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprises 2 & 3**

After the little arguement Rin and Kagura sat down

they heard laughter and a few chairs moving, they assumed meeting was over.

Different men came out shaking hands, laughing and leaving in the elevator.

All that was left was an angry Sesshomaru.

"Now, [he paused] what was so important that couldnt wait?" He said giving a glare at Rin

Rin was about to accept the concequesses untill Kagura stepped infront of her and said

"Its all my fault sir, I forgot to tell her you were in a meeting and well if anyone should be punished it should be me." Kagura confessed

_Huh, she sure is a good actor_ Rin thought to herself

Sesshomaru gave Kagura a suspisous look, she wasn't the one to ever put herself in the lane of fire

He grinned inward

"Oh?, I see then. You're excused Kagura" He said in a calm voice

"You mean Im fired!" She started to fret

"No, what I mean is you can go," [pause] "Now" [pause again] "Your shift is over."

It took a minute to sink in

Kagura blinked a couple of times, "Huh, well okay" She smiled, a bit surprised, then she left

Rin was shocked too,she thought he'd at least give Kagura a warning or yell at her, or something!

but no, nothing, _what did he have up his sleeves_? Rin thought

Rin was curious about his behavior, yet a bit on edge, what was he planning?

Sesshomaru had already walked back into his office, he coughed and guestured for Rin to follow.

She did, Rin was still weary of him, had he figured out that Kagura was lieing?

"So Rin, who gave you that package" He pointed to it in her hands

Rin had forgotten it was there! Silly little package.

"Oh, he didn't give me his name, he just told me to call him Mr.T, do you know him?" Rin was so curious at this point

she was about to scream!

"No, I don't, hand it over please" he held out his hand

[pause] /He said please/

"Here you are sir"

Sesshomaru turned his back to Rin

after she handed him the package, he began to open it, and it became more and more suspensful, and he was unwrapping it slowly too!, she was getting closer and closer to him trying to pear over his broad shoulders (Rin wasn't aware of how close she was to him either!), just to take a small peak, but then the unwrapping noise stopped, (uh oh)

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her in the corner of his eye

Rin fell backwards, but just as soon as she did, Rin perked right back up, with a rather large grin on her face

"OH, nothing sir" Rin gave him a nervous laugh, while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment,

she tried her best to act casual but it was too much!

Sesshomaru was amused, she wanted to know what was in the package as well.

Too bad he said to himself, a chuckle escaped, he cleared his throat to cover up

"You can go back to work now.." he said in his regular monotone voice

"I" [she paused] "yes sir" Rin bowed her head and left the office

"I KNEW IT, that selfish, rude, person I call a boss!" Rin stomped her foot

He came back out of his office,

"Rin,"

"Uh, yes sir?" Uh oh, had he heard her?

he looked at his watch "You may leave now"

Oh? work was over? Finally, Rin thought to herself, though

"See you Tomorrow Sir" Rin said trying to be nice

"Humph" was all Sesshomaru said and walked back into his office the doors closing behind him

Walking down the hall towards the elevator with her purse, coat, and keys, she was about to leave untill

a thought trailed through her mind~

"Darn it I still want to know whats in that package" Rin whispered to herself, while snapping her fingers

_He's got to still be in there,_ she thought maybe a sneak peak, just a small one Rin reasured herself

Oddly enough he still was, he was sitting in his black leather chair, legs crossed, on the telephone

speaking very harshly to whom ever it was on the other line

"Whats the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru spoke out

Rin caught a bit of the confersation,

Rin tried to see what he was holding, he kept moving back and forth in his chair,

"Father I told you! I can handle this on my own!" another line of the confo she caught

THEN SHE SAW IT, a little black box.

"Huh" it escaped her mouth without her even knowing it, all of a sudden she heard the phone crash down,

"Who's there?"

**oh no**! If he finds me sneaking around! HE'LL fire me for sure! Rin thought

Rin ran from the doors and down the hall, Sesshomaru wasn't too far behind her,

he must think Im a burgler or somehting! Rin kept running

She stoped at the elevator

She pushed the evevator button so many times, to many to count!

It seemed like everything was in slow motion, oh no!

She heard his running, too late now, Rin kept running down the hall till she found the stairs

"Great time for me to exercise" Rin said jokingly "How could this day get any worse?"

Rin got off on the 3rd floor

She tried to run to the closest elevator, but to her demise there was sesshomaru right infront of her getting off

"I thought you left?" he said glareing at Rin

Rin was speechless, what was she to say?

Then all of a sudden, someone grabs her from behind

"Oh, we were just talking" Kagome said smiling

"Right rin?" she gave Rin a wink

"Right, just talking" Rin nodded

"Why are you so out of breath?" Sesshomaru said watching Rin's every move

"Why does that consern you?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow

"It doesn't" He cleared his throat, Kagomes questions always caught him off gaurd.

"Well then, me and Rin were just talking about going out tonight, wanna join?" Kagome grinned

"No thank you, unlike some people I have to work over time" Then he walked off his long hair following behind him

_Such a drama king_, Rin thought to herself

Kagome started to giggle

"I suppose that turned him off eh? Haha" She paused

"By the way why are you out of breath?" Kagome gave her a serious look

"Well, you see" Rin got cut off

"It's okay, we can talk about it after dinner, you are gonna come right? The whole gang will be there" Kagome said with another wink

"Yeah, I guess I could come, sounds like fun" Rin said with a smile

"Great! It's at the Coco Cafe , you know where thats at, right?"

"Sure I do, I love that place!" Rin was pretty excited, she couldn't wait to tell her friends what she saw

"Wonderful, we'll all be there at 7"O clock on the dot! See you then!" Kagome said walking off waving

"Bye!" Rin got on the elevator boy was she thankful to who ever invented these, she chuckled

"Now then only thing I've got to worry about is what do I wear, and hopefully Kagura knows nothing about this little get together" Rin laughed


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**At the Cafe **

**

* * *

**

Rin dressed in her best clothes, a vintage black pleated skirt, and a purple camryn shirt, with her black and grey flats. She was just about to ready to leave her apartment, until the phone rang, she picked it up

"Hello?" Rin

"Hey there dunce" a familiar voice rang in Rin's ear

"What is it Kagura?" Rin began to tap her foot, this had to be good

"Oh nothing, you just forgot to file my paperwork is all"

"What?"

"Yeah, remember when I went to lunch the other day, well I didn't get those files filed, and well you're supposed to take care of that, so I guess you should come back to the office and get on that. I already got a really nasty phone call from "you know who" wouldn't want to tell him it might be your fault would we?" Rin could hear the sly grin in Kagura's voice

"Well, I was suppose to be going out tonight with some friends, but that's okay. I can take care of it" Rin had a plan

"What? And I wasn't TOLD about this little PARTY?" Kagura was annoyed

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you, guess you can't go since most of my friends were expecting me, you could have come with me, but yeah I have those papers to file"

"The papers can wait, I mean they're not that important, they aren't due till Tuesday" Kagura was practically begging over the phone it was hilarious, Rin was trying her best not to laugh

"Are you sure? Because I could go ahead and get it over with, and besides we don't want HIM to be breathing down our necks right?" Rin was grinning

"FORGET the papers, let's just have fun!" Kagura almost sounded nice for once

"Really? Wow, I didn't know you'd be so easy to forget about it"

"OH I don't forget about anything sweetie, you're going to file them, but not tonight we have a party to get to!" Kagura hung up the phone, Rin's plan backfired, she was in awe for a few second, then she shook her head

"They're going to kill me for telling her about the dinner" Rin face palmed herself over and over

* * *

-Later at the Coco Café

"Where the hell is she?"

"Calm down Inuyasha! She'll be here soon, it's only 5 minutes past seven!" Kagome said while consulting the impatience man

"Yes Inuyasha, she probably wants to be fashionably late" Miroku said while laughing, as Sango smacked the back of his head, "Ouch! What'd a do?" Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Still, I don't get it isn't she always on time- " at that moment Inuyasha got interrupted, by Rin and Kagura stepping into the café. Rin was embarrassed by the way Kagura had dressed, wearing a tight red dress that came way above her knees.

The hanyou whispered to Kagome "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Kagome was a bit irritated, she grasped Rin by the arm, she grinned at Kagura who was a bit shocked by her surroundings she was actually expecting a night club or dance party, not a little wholesome café.

"Shoulda known that goody two shoes doesn't know where to find a party" Kagura mumbled to herself.

Kagome pulled Rin into the bathroom "What the HECK RIN! Why is Kagura here! Of all the people you could have invited you picked her!"

Rin was amazed at how Kagome was mad yet she didn't raise her voice once, guess she learned how to do that with Inuyasha.

"I didn't invite her! She tricked me! I swear." Rin was serious

"Well, if that true, then she was expecting something WAY different than this, I'm sure."

"She was, all she kept talking about on the way over here was hot guys, I tried to tell her where we were going but she wouldn't shut up for five seconds for me to SPEAK!" RIn ran out of breath

"Now now" Kagome laughed while she patted Rin on the back "We'll figure out a way to get rid of her" Kagome winked at Rin, Rin just smiled.

"Well hello here" Miroku said to Kagura while giving her an eyebrow wiggle

"It's me, Kagura you BAKA"

"OH Pardon me, Miss Kagura" Miroku was completely embarrassed and if that wasn't enough Sango swing at him with her purse, twice.

"I didn't mean it! I mean how could I have possibly known? JUST LOOK AT HER!" *SMACK*

"Wow, Miroku, don't you get yourself into enough trouble?" Inuyasha just grinned.

"God the place is boring" Kagura sighed

"Then why don't ya leave?" Inuyasha spat out

"WHY YOU"

"INUYASHA, apologize!"

"WHAT?" Inuaysha was in shock

Kagome and Rin gave him a stern look, he complied.

"Fine, sorry." "_Wench_" Inuyasha said under his breath

"What was that?" Kagura raised an eyebrow

"Nothin, just sorry for the rudeness." Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Fine." Kagura turned to Rin " Rin, I'm leaving, this place is awful, enjoy your night because tomorrow your working full time" Kagura said sweetly

"But tomorrow's **my** day off!"

"I took a day off too, sorry only room for one" Kagura smiled, then left the café

"She's awful!" Rin said as she sat down at the table

"I know, but hey at least your getting extra pay for your hard work!" Kagome said proudly

Rin slumped in the chair "No I wont, I'm doing her work, she gets paid."

"That's not fair, aren't you telling your boss?" Sango chimed in

"Who? Inuyasha's brother, no way. I don't talk to him, when I do well, Kagome knows"

Kagome smiled "Lets just say it doesn't go well"

"Hell, I can talk with him if you want Rin, he doesn't scare me none!" Inuyasha laughed

"I didn't say he scares me, he just, just makes me want to, want to, punch him!" Rin made fists

"Oh, I see now." Kagome smiled

"What?" Rin was confused

"Oh nothing" Kagomes grin widened, Sango chuckled, Inuyasha was confused, and Miroku was still knocked out.

* * *

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**At the cafe, part two.**

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to have feelings for your boss would you Rin?" Kagome almost died laughing as Sango asked the question, Inuyasha just about fell out of his chair, and Miroku was still lying on the floor knocked out.

"WHAT! HELL NO! Not that conceded, immature, person I call a boss!" Rin practically shouted across the café, catching a few glances from a few other people, and a few waiters.

"No need to shout, we aren't the one you're trying to convince." Sango just smiled while Rin was in utter confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Rin was totally confused, she had never thought of Sesshomaru that way, the mere thought of it repulsed her, if anyone was to end up with him, it should be Kagura she thought, they were a match made in heaven.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Sango chuckled while placing her hand over her mouth, Rin just kept a confused look on her face.

"Sango, why on earth would she have feelings for him? With the way he treats her? I mean, come on." Kagome had a point, Rin thought.

"But I've seen the way he looks at her" Miroku chimed in, he finally woke up from his love smack coma.

"WHAT! When?" Rin blurted out, she was a little curious. Did Sesshomaru really take time out of his day to look at her, Rin thought.

"Ah ha! So you are curious to know if he looks at you? Hmm?" Miroku grinned, Sango was just about to smack him again when Inuyasha butted in the conversation.

"Geeze Miroku why don't we just play 20 questions with her, leave her alone you guys" Inuyasha said to Miroku and Sango "Enough prying, she gets that enough from her parents I bet, I know I do. Always wantin' to know if you're gonna get married and shit" Inuyasha spat, then Kagome smacked him across the back of his head for cussing no less, not the fact that he didn't sound to pleased about his parents wanting him to commit. "Hey!" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha who is your father?" Rin asked

"You mean you don't know? He is the wealthiest man in this city."

"Sorry I did just move here, remember?" Rin said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, to get the job, I remember, well my father is-" Inuyasha saw Kagome glare at him "Okay OUR father, mine and Sesshomaru's is Inu No Taisho. But the people around the corporation call him Mr.T, it's kinda his nickname." Inuyasha laughed "I think he like's being called that to tell ya the truth."

"Mr.T? " Rin was stunned, could this be the same man that gave her the package. She had to find out.

"So you and Sesshomaru have the same father?" Rin was quite curious to know more.

"Well yeah, we have different mothers is all, we are half brothers. You didn't know that?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

"No I didn't." Rin said, Kagome chimed in, "And she never asked." Kagome nodded, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Well good, it's not a topic I bring up at dinner parties." Inuysha's black humor was showing.

"So does, does he have white hair like you and Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

"Well yeah, he is our dad after all, how do you think we got this color? By bleaching it?" Inuyasha snorted.

So then it was Sesshomaru's father Rin thought, we talked and he gave me that package, but what does it mean.

"Okay, I'm ready to tell you why I was so out of breath earlier." Rin exclaimed, she was ready to get to the bottom line of things.

"Well alright. Let's hear it." Kagome was curious. Sango stayed quiet, she was excited, and she thought it might be a love confession. Inuyasha was confused again, and Miroku was remaining quiet, for the moment.

"I was running away from Sesshomaru." Rin said with a serious face.

"I KNEW IT!" Kagome blurted out, "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to shout." She smiled.

"Yeah, I went back into his office to see what was in the little black box that I just found out" Rin looked at Inuyasha "Your father gave me to give to Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha stared at Rin for a moment, then asked "He gave you a box?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was a package, but I got a glimpse of it when I went back to the office, but that's when Sesshomaru almost caught me. Luckly Kagome helped save me. If she hadn't of helped me out, well I wouldn't be here right now or have a job." Rin grinned at Kagome, Kagome just patted her on the back.

"What are friend's for?" Kagome hugged Rin, they were practically like sisters.

"Oh well, I suppose that explains a few things." Inuyasha stated, he crossed his arms, he was becoming serious.

"Oh?" Miroku and Sango chimed in. They looked at each other, suppose it surprised them both that they said the same thing at the same time. It did Rin.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's been very tense this past week, since our father has been visiting and stuff." Inuyasha said, still with his arms crossed, but now his eyes closed leaning back in his chair.

"Ha he even asked if me and Inuyasha were finally going to tie the knott, it was very interesting to see Inuyasha's reaction." Kagome said while eyeing Inuyasha, he sat up straight with his eyes opened.

"Well I mean, we're young right, and we need to experience freedom as much as we can..it's not like I don't love you or anything." He sounded like he was pleading for his life at a death sentence.

"Right." Kagome didn't sound amused.

Miroku was chuckling, it seemed he wasn't the only one who could get themselves into trouble, Sango just shook her head giving Inuyasha the evil eye, while patting Kagome on the back.

"So hey, what do you guys think is in the box?" Rin just had to change the subject.

"Ha, maybe that silver spoon you know, the one he was born with in his mouth?"

The group gasped at what was a familiar voice.

"Kagura…uhh how long have you been there?" Rin asked hoping she had just arrived.

"Long enough." Kagura said with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

_To be continued._


End file.
